


The Best Cure Isn't Always Medicine

by Child_Of_Death



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, cuteness, dont like dont read, first fanfic, idk what im doing, little angst, major fluff, male x male, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Death/pseuds/Child_Of_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a nightmare and Will comforts him. <br/>CUE LE FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Cure Isn't Always Medicine

Will shot out of bed. He heard screaming that was coming from his boyfriend, Nico. He sprinted downstairs to their open living room. Nico would always go there when he had a nightmare, and this wasn't any excpetion.

Nico was in the fetal position, sobbing, and shaking. Gods, Will hated seeing Nico like this. 

"Nico!" 

Will gathered his sobbing boyfriend into his arms. He held him close, and rocked him back and forth, slowly calming him down. Nico eventually stopped crying and shaking, but had started to hicup. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Will. Nico shook his head no, and said "It wasn't that bad. I'm fine." "Bullshit." Said Will. "Nico, please, I want to help. Let me help you." Will lifted Nico's chin up until they were face to face, and he slowly leaned down and gave Nico a kiss on the lips. It wasn't rushed, but Will conveyed all that he was feeling into that kiss. His desperation to help, his love, the helplessness he feels when he can't help Nico. He put everything into that kiss.

When they broke apart, Will rested his forehead on Nico's. 

"Please Nico, let me help you."

Nico looked up at his boyfriend, and saw nothing but love in his eyes. Nico sighed. 

"I-I was back in Tartarus, but I couldn't see, like I was blind. B-but then I s-saw you there. You were begging me to help you, to come to you, but I couldn't, my legs wouldn't move. A-and then you s-said how you knew it, how I never loved you, and how I was a h-horrible person. T-then you started to cut me with my sword, a-and just before you could kill me, I killed you. I-i killed you! And then you looked at me, so sadly, a-and whispered my name. T-then you died. You died and it was all my fault! Its always my fault!" 

Nico hurried away from Will. "Nico!" Called Will. He tried to move towards him, but stopped when he saw that Nico was crying again, this time silently. Will felt his heart break a little. It killed Will to see Nico like that. 

"Come here. Doctor's orders." Said Will. Nico could hear the strain in his voice, and he was sad that he was the cause of it, but he refused. "Y-you'll only get hurt by being with m-me." Said Nico. Will sighed. It was silent for a moment until Will started talking again.

"You know, when you first came to camp, I thought you would be just like every other camper, easily excited and impressed, so I didn't really pay attention to you. But when Percy came back from his quest, I saw that your sister wasn't with him. The next day I noticed you weren't there. And the next day and the next. Then I remember when we were fighting for Manhattan, you brought your father, Dmeter and Persephone to the battle field. You tore through the monsters, like they were nothing. I was in awe. I actually almost got killed for staring at you too long. But then I noticed that after the battle, you disappeared. I was disappointed, because I had wanted to talk to you, cause you seemed like a cool guy. But it wasn't until you brought the statue of Athena back and you were almost dead did I realize that I was in love with you. So deeply in love. I knew you didn't need to be protected, but that didn't change that fact that I wanted to protect you. You're my everything Nico, and all I want is to be your everything as well. So please, I don't care if I get hurt, cause that's part of life. And everyone ends up dying at one point or another. I just want to spend every moment that I have with you. Please Nico, please, trust me."

Nico started at Will, who had his arms open for a hug. After about thirty seconds of consideration, Nico lept into Will's arms, and said 

"I love you Solace, with everything I have."

Will hugged Nico tighter and said 

"Oh yeah? Well I love you more."

They fell asleep in the middle of the living room, and Nico didn't have any more nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first fanfic guys! Hope you liked it!


End file.
